The last expected couple
by kurenohikari
Summary: No one expected it... not even they... it only happened! Follow Levy and Laxus as they discover their feelings for each other as well as they began a relationship.
1. 1 Ch: Sorry

He had changed... Fairy Tail had already forvigen him... he hadn't ask for forgiveness to anyone but he didn't care cause all his guilt was wiped away by his actions towards the guild... or at least he thought that... for some strange reasons a lump in his throat is formed each time that s_he _is around... a lump of guilt that he thought was washed away a long time ago... it all happened a month ago when they were both sent by Master to organize the guild's library:

_-I can't believe that Gramps made me do such an insulting job like this one!- Laxus growled under his breath betting that no one could hear him... but he was wrong cause as soon as the words left his mouth he was attacked by behind. Of course he crushed the stone, that was sent towards him, with a simple thunder and was ready to attack who ever dare to hurt him but you'll know his surprise when he found out that his attacker was no other than Fairy Tail's bookworm... Levy Mc Garden- Why did you that?!- he growled hiding his surprise with his usual poker face "How didn't i notice her presence?!" he scolded himself but at the same time he was a bit, only a bit, amazed at her ability of hiding her magic from someone as powerful as him._

_-Do you know that the librarians organize books?- she asked with a stern glare- And as far as i know being a librarian isn't an insulting job at all- she replied stepping in front of him. Even though he took her almost two heads the petite solid script mage stood up there with her chin held up proudly- Having muscles and great amount of magical power doesn't give you any right to step on the others!- she pocked his broad chest, annoyed by his superior attitude after all she hated guys like him. While on the other hand, Laxus wasn't able to keep his shock behind a mask anymore "Who is she? And what did she do to the sweet and cute little bookworm?" he asked himself in disbelief- If you think that this job is way out of your league so it by yourself- she challenged him with a cocky smile, starting a game... a game to know who will quit first... a game that both of them accepted, and put her hands on her hips- But don't be scared Laxus that if ever need help i'll be right here watching and judging all your moves- she teased him heading towards one of the seats of the place with a smirk placed on her lips._

_The thunder dragon slayer blinked a few times still not believing what his eyes saw as well as his ears heard __"He the greatest Laxus Dreyar was being scold and played by library rat! Unbelievable!"- Ok, i'll do it!- he grunted almost falling into the temptation of throwing her a thunder for a third time._

_-Ne Laxus before you begin!- Levy called out for the pissed thunder mage who only glared coldly at her. She on the other hand smiled sweetly, she loved messing around with people like him- Can i use your headphones to listen to music?- she asked bating her eye lashed innocently._

_"What?!" he almost shouted at the top of her lungs "She first pisses me off to then ask me a favor?!" Laxus yelled in his head, about **this **little to kill that girl but restrained himself remembering the kind of music he had on his lacrima-music "Two can play this game"- You can...- i smirked evilly when she clapped her hands thermally-... only if you don't take them until i tell you so. No matter how much you hate the song you'll have to listen to it._

_-That's cheating!- she exclaimed._

_-When did we put rules?- he replied back crooking an eyebrow, challenging her to quit._

_-Uf!- she placed the headphones on her head- Let's see who looses first- both of them had a glaring competition, you could almost see the sparks flying in the room, until Levy touched the begin bottom and Laxus started to organize the library._

_Levy listened amazed at the music collection that Laxus had: Queen, The Beatles, Pink, Coldplay, Luke Bryan, __Imagine Dragons she chuckled at that band "Didn't expect less from a dragon slayer" she thought and continued reading the artist list of the lacrima-music there were thousands of different bands each one better than the other one and from different genres too. "Even if i hate to admit it... Laxus has a really good taste for music" the solid script mage thought, with a smile, gazing towards the man working with the books "He has a good physic, the tattoos are really sexy as well as he has nice clothes taste and looks kind of cute when he tries his best in a theme, as books are, that he doesn't know anything at all... What the hell am i thinking?!" she scolded herself trying to suppress a blush that fought to raise to her cheeks._

_Meanwhile, Laxus was trying to know where the hell did each book go "Maybe Levy was right and this isn't as easy as it thought, her cocky smirk is kind of sexy... What the fuck am i thinking?!" Laxus almost drop the books he was caring at the thought that had just passed through his mind "Why would i ever use __that little library rat's name __and sexy in the same phrase without the no between it?! She is very short and plain, not like Mira or Cana... those are my kind of girls. However, she also has a beautiful hair that i bet is silky, enchanting eyes that shine as a couple of emeralds, a really hot ass and nice waist curves... Fuck i need to stop doing this!" the thunder dragon slayer was almost crossing the border of insanity and to add more to the mix the petite solid script mage's angelical voice began to sing under her tone one of his favorite songs (Radioactive by Imagine Dragons)... a song that expressed his process of changing from the old him to the new one he was now._

_When Levy finished humming the song she was snatched away from the headphones. She blushed madly at the discovery of what had just happened "I just sang a song in front of Laxus Dreyar!", at the moment she was begging to the earth to swallow her alive in any moment._

_Noticing that Laxus laughed at her, he tried it to be in friendly way but it ended up only causing her to cry. The thunder mage began to panic not knowing what to do so he just did something he saw Metal Head once do, when he thought that no one was watching, Laxus picked her up placing her on his lap and hugged her tight while burring his face in her neck- You have a very nice voice, Levy- he murmured praying to Mavis that she wouldn't be able to see his blush. When he felt her relax, he relaxed with her. For a reason having her there, between his arms, safe and sound just seemed right... no, it was perfect. He felt complete and in peace, as well as their challenging were full of fun... "Maybe i am developing a small crush on the little bookworm..." Laxus chuckled at his thought and let a small smile slip on his lips which vanished when he remembered that he almost killed her twice with his own lightnings._

_Levy was having a lot of strange emotions going through her, this kind of hug was the one that Gajeel always gives her she feels sad but it didn't feel sibling like, as it always feel with Gajeel... this hug made her pulse go quicker, butterflies fly inside her stomach, she suddenly felt all the blood going to her face and she odly felt... safe "Don't get me wrong i always felt safe in Gajeel's arms, i had grown up to love him as i would love a big brother, but this kind of safe was different... not bad! But... different in a good way..."._

_They both stayed like that for another half an hour which only seemed to be a couple of minutes for the 'couple' to then returned to their respective jobs with Laxus admitting his defeat as a good player, giving to Levy the first point of their game._

So that was practically how the thunder mage's guilt returned. After seeing the eyes of forgiveness he couldn't stop himself of thinking that he doesn't deserved it but at least he needed to say out loud what he was feeling cause if he didn't he might explode. So he sent her a letter, to meet him here, with a pink rose, giving her a hint of his new emotions but as soon as his gazed landed on her innocent ones he knew that she didn't get the clue at all- Hi Laxus!- she grated him with a cheerful smile- Why did you call me here?

-Well Levy...- the thunder dragon slayer began with a serious tone causing the petite mage to worry- The reason why i called you was because i... i...- it was difficult to the older mage to put his pride away for a moment- I'm... so... I'm sorry!- he ended up blurting out.

The solid script mage blinked in disbelief at what she was hearing "Did he just apologize?... Did the great Laxus Dreyar apologize to me?!"- What for?- Levy asked when she had finally calmed down.

-For the Parade Incident- he murmured gazing the floor ashamed by his past acts. He almost jumps when he felt two small arms wrapping around his torso.

-It was all forgiven a long time ago- she muttered against Laxus's red t-shirt to the turned around o her high-heels and dash towards the guild after placing a kiss on the thunder mage's cheek. But not before leting the thunder dragon slayer take a peak at her to see a blush creeping on her cheeks "So i have a chance... eh?" he smirked determined to win over her the blue haired woman's heart.

"Why did i do that?!" asked herself an embarrassed Levy Mc Garden trying to calm down the blush creeping through her cheeks "Am i falling for Laxus?".

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	2. 2 Ch: Help

The petite solid script mage was taking her common friday's morning stroll enjoying the perfect weather and the first rays of sun from the day. She sighed happy stretching her arms, that day she was wearing a different outfit from her usual one: she had a red short skirt, a red hat, a black tight tank with a red vest above it, black open high-heels as well as she had a bit of red gloss on my lips. For a strange reason, over her intelligence, Evergreen just barged into her room and dressed her up to then kick her out of Fairy Heels.

-Levy!- a voice called out for her. A voice that she got to know very well lately, cause they spend almost all the time together thanks that Gajeel went out for a month long mission . Turning around she felt her cheeks flushing at the sight. Standing in front of her there was Laxus Dreyar dressed in a pair of black leather trousers, a blue metallic shirt that made his eyes stand out, black shoes and a black leather jacket "He looks... so handsome!" Levy exclaimed in her head while eating him with her sight. Meanwhile, Laxus was smirking in victory after all the girl he was trying to woo was an able to take her eyes off him and he like it... a lot. "I really should thank Ever for her information about Levy's friday's morning stroll... as well as for that cute outfit. It gives Levy a sophisticated and french style, it suits her a lot... she looks breathtaking" the thunder mage thought letting his eyes wander through the petite and fragile frame of the solid script mage- What a coincidence to found you here- he began, clearly lying, snapping the blue haired mage from her trance. She blushed madly noticing what she had been doing and praying that Laxus didn't notice it- What bring you here so early in the morning?

-Oh, i always take a stroll at the mornings in fridays- she answered, her cheeks still having a slight touch of pink, with a big smile. A smile that caused the older mage's heart to skip a beat "She has the sweetest smile he had ever seen!" he thought- And you Laxus? I had never seen you up so early.

-Well i was planning to go and buy some gifts to my team- he said surprising her "Buying gifts to his team? That's so sweet and... very no Laxus's attitude. Stupid Levy! How many times i need to tell you to not judge people, they always have a part that you don't know about" the petite mage scolded herself feeling bad for thinking bad about Laxus-Ne Levy, why don't you accompany me?

-Me?!- gasped the solid script mage shocked at his proposition.

-Yes, you- the blonde man teased her imitating her tone of voice with a smirk. On the other hand Levy pouted at being mocked- I don't have the slightest idea of what to buy them so i thought 'Hey! Maybe Levy can help. After all she loves books as much as or even more than Freed, is a girl so she could understand Ever's tastes and likes theater so she could advice you in Bickslow's gift'.

Levy giggled and her laughter were like angel's singing to Laxus "She laughs from the bottom of her heart, it so... sincere"- Wait a minute! How did you know that i like theater?- the petite woman inquired suspiciously, after all that was something that no one knew about her... not even Gajeel, Lu-chan, Jet or/and Droy.

Laxus smirked and lowered his head until his lips were at her ear level- I pay more attention to you than you could ever imagine- he whispered seductively, making her shiver from desire and waking up a heat in her belly. This didn't go unnoticed by the thunder mage who's smirk went wider "Everything is going according to the plan" he thought happily- Then, what do you say?- he asked straightening.

She blinked a few times hypnotized by him and his actions, meanwhile Laxus was enjoying himself after all he had the woman he liked in the palm of his hand "She'll be mine in no time... but i'll have to take it slow with her. She is young, pure and innocent... i won't like to taint her" the thunder dragon slayer contemplated worriedly- I'd love to- came the answer of the petite solid script mage when she was able to modulate a word without sounding stupid.

-Let's go then!- Laxus stated starting to walk over the shops with Levy at his side- I was thinking of buying Freed a book about languages and a dress for Evergreen, but i no nothing about those kind of stuff. Also, i have no idea of what to buy for Bickslow- he confessed ruffling his hair.

Levy giggled at the sight she was having "Laxus looks kind of... cute when he is desperate" she reflected- Well i think i can help you with that.

-That's why i chose you- Laxus murmured but Levy was able to hear him, although she didn't seem to catch the meaning behind that phrase.

They both chat until they reached their first destination: Omero's library. The biggest bookstore in all Mangolia, their you could find almost any kind of book that you were looking for. The petite mage guided the older one to the languages and written magic section with a naturally that impressed the thunder mage "She really spends a lot of time in libraries" he chuckled at his own thought- First i shall know what language you are looking for him- Levy began with a serious expression and tone of voice.

-Ehm... I think that... eto... runes would be nice- he stuttered under her stern gaze "Wow!... she really takes this seriously".

-Runes... mmm...- she let her gaze travel through the shelves until her eyes flew open- I must be dreaming!- she shouted taking a large book off one shelve- I can't believe that they have it!

-Did you find something good?- asked Laxus chuckling a bit at her excited expression.

-Something good?!- she repeated not believing her ears- Their are only three copies of this book in the entire world! It's the best book from which a solid script mage could learn!- a huge smile took control over her face to then exclaim- And it's original!

The thunder dragon slayer was very happy "Who could have believe it? Me, the biggest ambitious bastard in the world, is blissful with only a smile from the woman i love... WHAT?! Did i just say love?!... I knew i had a crush on Levy but never thought about it so deeply. What i said must be thanks to a lapses from my mind" he thought, with a small smile, while watching her go excitedly through the book's pages.

However, when her smile drop and tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes Laxus began to panic- What's wrong?!- he asked not caring that his tone was soaked with concern.

-It costs one million and a half jewels- she answered in a murmur- I can't afford it- she felt her voice breaking "Shit! Crying for a book in front of the guy you love, no matter how much you wanted it, is pathetic... WAIT A MINUTE! Did i just say love?!... I was beginning to notice my small feelings for Laxus but never imagined that they were so deep... i must be wrong. Maybe my sadness for the book is playing tricks with my mind" she reasoned in her head. Levy shook her head and left the book where she found it, taking another one- This one is from one of the best runic mages of Fiore it explains perfectly how to learn her kind of runic magic, cause there are different ones. As in solid script magic there are western and eastern, in runic magic there are Celtic and Egyptian... Freed uses Celtic so i thought that he would like to learn another kind of branch from his magic- she explained with a sad expression that broke and amazed Laxus "She truly has a passion for the literature... i can't stand to see her so sad. She should be happy and safe all the time! I must make her happy with everything i'v got as well as keep her healthy!... Wow!... She really got under my skin... maybe i am falling in love with her... just maybe" he thought over- I used it and it taught me well.

-You can use Egyptian runes?!- Laxus asked impressed.

-Yes, i can- she smiled a bit but it showed that it was forced- Only for a few months now but yes i can- she sighed and handed the book to Laxus who accepted it- Is this good?

-Yes, it is- the thunder mage said smirking cause an idea just bumped into his head- Why don't you wait me outside while i am paying?- Levy crooked an eyebrow but nodded anyways and waited for him outside. When Laxus finished what he had to do, he handed her a bag- A gift for a true smile- he just told her confusing her. When she looked at what was inside tears began to run through her cheeks- Hey! I said a true smile not tears- he complained but shut his mouth when Levy hugged him tight snuggling her face on his chest. He was stunned at the beginning but then he hugged her back.

-Thank you- Levy murmured touched by Laxus's actions- Thank you very much!- she smiled as she had never done kissing him... on both cheeks (Not yet mina! :p) to then give him another short hug and continue with their shopping travel "Maybe... just maybe i love him..." thought Levy, blushing, as she was walking. On the other hand Laxus stood still shocked at the susses but when she saw the tomato shade cheeks of the petite mage chuckled and caught up with her "I think that i just fell in love... after all this is the first time i spent one million and a half jewels on a girl just for a smile!" he exclaimed in his mind- Laxus thank you once more... but you really shouldn't have to do it- the blue haired girl told him gazing a bit embarrassed, for what happened before, the floor.

-I am a S-class mage, i am paid very well so donn't worry about the money- he told her grabbing her from the chin so she was facing him- Also, i would do anything to see you smiling- he confessed leaning so close that their lips were almost touching, something that both of them desired from the bottom of their hearts but no one did a move cause they were afraid to being rejected. After a few seconds more Laxus straightened himself and continued walking, while Levy just stood there with a hand on her beating heart and the other one on her blushing cheek.

Her breathing was fast and short "How is it possible for him to excite me with only a few words and such a sexy smile?!... I think that i'm falling in love with Laxus..." Levy smile at her realization, she hesitated a bit but in the end she caught up with the thunder mage and entangle hands with him. Laxus opened his eyes in surprise and gazed at the little mage, who was gazing the floor shyly, he had next to him- Thank you for caring for me- she just said with a shyly smile and red face while playing with the hem of her skirt.

Laxus blinked a few more times to then position his hand in a more comfortable hand and chuckling when Levy realize a sigh of relive.

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	3. 3 Ch: A jealous Levy

They continued walking hand in hand until they reached a boutique from Prada- Laxus i heard the other day Evergreen complaining about not having a red purse that combine with the new dress that Elfame bought her for their one month anniversary- Levy told the thunder mage who smirked down at her, making her break their eye contact and blush.

-That's why you are the smartest in the whole guild, you always think of everything- he praised her, his smirk grew wider when her blush deepened. Another thing that grew larger was his pride as a man, cause of the control he had over the reactions of the woman he loves- Let's get inside!- he stopped holding her hand so he could open the doors. Both of them were surprise at how their bodies craved for each others touch as soon as they stopped feeling the warmness of the other- A red purse for a woman of twenty years old- Laxus demanded to the first lady, who worked in there, that he saw. Levy was about to hit him for being rude but she stopped still when the employee batted her eye lashed and swung her hips before showing them the section they were looking for. She felt a lump in her throat and a huge desire of hitting that woman "Just because she is tall, has big boobs and nice curves she thinks that she can steal any men. Laxus is mine!... I really need help..." a lot of ways of how to kill that woman passed through Levy's mind "...and quickly!"- Do you like this one?- the thunder dragon slayer asked snapping the solid script mage from her murdering thoughts, annoyed at the pushing employee that didn't stop from rubbing her chests on him. However Levy didn't see that, she saw a Laxus that was having a good time with a big breasted woman.

She only glared at the employee, then to Laxus and finally to the purse- No, i hate it! It's presumptuous and flamboyant totally the opposite of my tastes- she snapped but when she saw Laxus's face fall she regretted it... only a bit cause just a second later that woman was all over him again "Why does he have to be so hot?!" Levy pouted/yelled in her head- On the other hand...- Laxus payed her all his attention when she began to talk again. He was a bit hurt... well a lot hurt by her sudden change "I thought we were having a good time. Why doesn't this chick stop from rubbing herself on me?!" the thunder mage thought annoyed. However, a second later he noticed something... a glare full of hater towards th employee in part of the sweetest member of Fairy Tail, Levy Mc Garden "Is she... is she jealous?" Laxus thought a bit amused and happy at the same time "Now that explains everything! Also, it means that she has romantic feelings towards me"-... it's totally perfect for Evergreen's tastes. That purse it's the perfect choice... in this boutique at least- she murmured the last part before turning around and exciting the shop. She was at the border of tears for a second time that day, this time weren't tears of sadness... but tears of frustration of not having the body that each man desires to have in their beds and lives.

Inside the boutique the employee was flirting, blatantly, with Laxus but he was in his own world "Did i just smell salt in her? Why would she cry?... Don't tell me that she thought that i liked this bitch!". In the moment the woman rubbed herself on him again the thunder mage gave her a shock strong enough to make her back off and scare her to not do it again. Then he glared at the employee and barked- I'm taking this one!- the woman trembled and took the purse to the cash desk. Before the thunder dragon slayer followed her, his eyes laid in a simple red handbag that would have looked gorgeous with Levy's outfit. Thinking it for one more minute he finally grabbed it and handed it to the trembling employee- I'll take this one too... in different bags!- he growled when he saw her putting them together.

When the doors of Prada's boutique flew open letting a nervous, even if he had his poker face, Laxus pass Levy started to walk- There is a video shop that i know passing the park from which you could buy Bickslow a collection of recorded theater plays of Shakespeare, i know that he likes this writer so i thought it would be a good idea- the blue haired woman commented in an emotionless tone never turning her gaze from the way- What do you think?

-That it's a great idea from a great and brilliant brain as yours- Laxus tried to smooth the tension with a compliment but got angry when nothing happened... not even a slight blush!- Ok, i'v got enough!- he finally exclaimed, halfway to their destination, forcing her to turn around and face him- What's wrong with you?!

-Nothing- she just said gazing the floor.

-This attitude isn't from someone who is perfectly fine. Look at me Levy!- he demanded... but she just ignored him. When she was about to continue walking he grabbed her by the arm, to the pin her arms over her head with one hand as the other took her chin lifting her head so they were locking gazes- I didn't like that woman at all- he muttered resisting the impulse of ravishing her in that moment. She looked so fragile, delicate, sweet, pure, innocent and broken that lit something in him... an impulse to protect her, to grant any of her desires, buy her a lot of things so he could watch her smile once again thanks to him, have her in any way possible and to... love her with all his heart. Laxus noticed everything about her at that moment: the fast beating of her heart, her eyes full of lust and... he hoped love, her short as well as rapid breathing also, the blush that was starting to show on her cheeks. And he liked it... he liked all those reaction on her, they looked adorably cute and sexy at the same time "She is the only i know that can combine those two things together" the thunder mage noted... he liked that he was causing them... he liked that he was the only one able to occasion them... he liked that he would never let any other man touch her like this again...

-Who said that i was mad about that?- she asked starting to show a bit of emotion "Good she is talking to me... angry but at least is better than a cold shoulder".

-Then you admit that you are mad- Laxus smirked cockily.

-You know what? I hate that stupid fucking smile of yours!- Levy growled shocking Laxus in three different ways: one because she growled, the kind and sweet bookworm of Fairy Tail does not raise her voice or/and growl. Two for she swore, the sophisticated and educated blue haired woman never swears. Three due to she hated his cocky smile, but her body betrayed her words.

-Then why is your heart beating going faster by it?- Laxus teased getting closer- Then why do i smell you more arousal by it?- now the thunder dragon slayer had his lips against her ear and Levy felt that she was about to melt in any moment- Then why do your eyes scream to me 'to kiss you' roughly and wildly?

-Then why don't you go and play this kind of games with women who have a true women body as the one in the Prada boutique and not a kid one like mine?- the solid script mage retorted finally admitting her issues "Two can play this question game" she challenged in her head.

-Levy...- he gasped looking into her eyes, achieving to catch her shedding a single and solitary tear. A beautiful sight... but one that broke his heart in two, one for him and the other one for her. He was surprised... not he was disgusted by how she thought of herself- You are beautiful- he told her. Levy felt as her heart melted inside her chest, hearing the man she loves telling her that was a dream becoming true. Both of them tried to hide what they were feeling inside but their eyes betrayed them as no one had ever done. Their looks showed all the love, desire, passion, heat and sadness they were feeling- You might not have the most develop body... but i had never craved someone as i yearn you- he confessed leaning down, slowly, with each word he spoke.

-Forget it- she told him- I'm no one to quarrel with you about it- she said, her tone soaked in disappointment and frustration.

-Then be someone- he told her, lips millimetres away from hers- Be my woman- he demanded, a demand that didn't accept a no as answer, smashing his lips against hers.

The kiss at the beginning was slow and timid as if Laxus was asking for her permission, when Levy understood what was happening she kissed him back... and the kissed turned to be another thing. It was wild, harsh, passionate, hot and with a lot of biting. Laxus forced his tongue inside her mouth fighting with hers for domination as Levy was wrestling to free her hands.

At the end Laxus freed her hand from his hold letting his hands travel through her body, to then end up with one entangled with her hair and the other on resting on her thigh as her legs were round his waist.

When Levy finally had her hand free she let them wander through his board chest and strong biceps, to then grab locks of his blonde hair and pull them wildly. This action caused Laxus to moan and tightened his own holds making Levy moan too.

They continued with their make out session for another ten minutes... and they would have stayed there all day if a little boys didn't pass through them, in action, and asked his mother what were they doing. Levy blushed furiously as Laxus groaned and cursed that boy's big mouth inside his head. The petite blue haired woman fixed herself and began walking again but this time she was hugging one of Laxus's arms in a very intimate way. Once more the thunder mage was amazed at her bold attitude but happy as well cause everything was fine between them now... more than fine he would say "She is finally MINE!".

-Oh! By the way Levy, i've got you a gift- he remembered handing her a Prada's bag. When the solid script mage opened it she gasped at the content- I thought it would look good with your outfit, which by the way looks amazing on you. You should use this kind of cloth style more, it suits you- he told her with a cocky smirk.

Levy only giggled, taking her new book off it's bag and putting it in her new purse. Then she threw the shop bags to the garbage and hung her red handbag on her right shoulder- Come here- the younger mage told the older one, as she indicated him to lean down. When he did it she took his face in her hands and gave him a full mouth kiss, with tongue and everything- Thank you Laxus!- she smiled brightly before she returned to hug his arm.

-If you thank me like that each time i buy you something i might start doing it more often- commented Laxus under his breath as they start walking again but Levy heard him and giggled at it.

"Yeah... i definitely am in love" they both finally admitted in their heads.

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	4. 4 Ch: Telling people about 'us'

They finished their shopping trip at noon so Laxus accompanied Levy to the guild where they accorded that he was going to pick her up at ten so they could tell the rest of the guild about their relationship to then walk her to Fairy Heels. They kissed good-bye and each one went into a different way: Levy inside the guild cause she needed Lucy's help in buying new outfits to impress her new boyfriend and Laxus to a bar in downtown to meet up with his team.

-Hi Levy-chan!- grated the blonde mage to her best friend.

-Hi Lu-chan!- grated back, in a more enthusiastic way than usually for the stellar mage perspective.

-Did something good happened?- Lucy inquired with a teasing smile, she knew that this had to be a guy issue and she had been waiting decades for her best friend and the irion dragon slayer to get together. So when Levy giggled as if she had a huge secret to tell, the stellar mage almost fall to her knees and started to beg for information... juicy information- However, she didn't... well the begging part yes but not the falling to her knees one- Tell!- the blonde woman demanded- And i want everything- she said raising her eye brows suggestively causing the small woman to blush as red as Erza's hair- Is that the last Prada's design?!- Lucy exclaimed seeing the expensive purse that her friend was showing.

-Not here- Levy whispered- Let's go shopping that i need a new wardrobe and i'll tell you everything there- she suggested to her friend who as soon as she heard shopping was on her feet.

"Guys?! Costly purses?! Shopping?! Am i in heaven that i didn't know?!" Hearfilia exclaimed in her head as she and her best friend headed to the mall.

Meanwhile Laxus had just entered the bar in which he arranged to meet his team. They were all already sitting in a table from which you could watch all the bar- Hi guys!- the thunder mage grated his friends with a... smile! "Is Laxus-sama smiling?! He never smiles! Yeah he smirks but doesn't smile!" all Raijinshuu team exclaimed in their heads- I've got gifts for all of you- he announced handing them their perspective bag.

"He also got us gifts?! What is happening?!" the three of them were seriously planning to take Laxus to the nearest hospital for his strange behavior... but not before opening their gifts. And they were all delighted by what they got.

-A Prada red purse!- Evergreen exclaimed happily that she finally found something that combines whit the dress that her dear boyfriend got her, "How did Laxus-sama knew that i needed one?" she wondered.

-The recorded collection of all the plays of Shakespeare's stories!- cried out Bickslow. He wanted to buy it but he couldn't afford it cause it was expensive "How did Laxus-sama knew that i liked Shakespeare?... Yeah, all Raijinshuu team knew that i love theater but i kept my passion for Shakespeare in secret cause... well it's very girly" the spirit mage thought over.

-A book for Egyptian runes?!- Freed was crying blissfully that his admired 'Laxus-sama' had thought of him and had confidence that he would be able to learn another branch of his kind of magic. However, there was an incognito unresolved "From where did Laxus-sama get advised to buy this book?".

-Before you ask me, the answer is Levy- the thunder dragon slayer announced when he saw hie friends opening their mouth ready to inquire from where did he get all the information. However, his answer left his team with another question "Why was levy with you?"... all but Evergreen who already knew about her team's lieder crush for the petite bookworm- I found her during one of her morning friday's stroll... by the way thank you Ever i owe you one. And asked her for help, she accepted, we went shopping, i had a make out session with her and now she is my woman- the thunder mage said as if it was nothing but had a huge smile at the memories of his morning.

-That makes sense...- started Bickslow but his jaw fell when he processed everything that had just been told- You both what?!- Freed was as stiff as a rock while Evergreen was gaping at his lieder, she knew about his crush but from Laxus's look and drastically change of behavior she was aware that his feeling were way more deeper than just a normal crush... she could even say that he loved her- Since when did you have feeling for Fairy Tail's little and cute bookworm?- Bickslow finally asked, chuckling, after his shock passed away. Freed also recovered and was smiling at Laxus as well as Evergreen.

-Do you remember when Master sent us both to organize the library?- the thunder mage asked his friends, who nodded their heads shivering at the memory of a really pissed Laxus for he was ordered to do something pathetic- It all started there, she just came and showed me a sassy part of her that I would have never imagined her to have.

-Is she a good kisser? Did you both do something more than make out?- asked Bickslow smiling as a pervert, as he imagined all the things that his lieder would have done to the small mage.

-Jesus Christ!- exclaimed Evergreen- Really guys?! I feel as if I were having a girls talk over here- Laxus and Bickslow laughed at her comment but Freed didn't. He was so plunged in his thoughts that he haven't notice them talking until the thunder dragon slayer called out for him.

-What's wrong Freed?- he asked- You look concern- when Laxus noticed that his friend was trying to find a convincing lie he stopped him with a stern glare.

-Ah- Freed sighed accepting his defeat- I'm worried about Gajeel's reaction to your new relationship with Levy- he finally confessed.

-Metal Head's?- thought out loud Laxus-Why would he care?

-You didn't know?!- exclaimed Evergreen worrying her lieder "What kind of relationship does he share with my girlfriend?!" Laxus inquired in his head- All the guild knows that he is head over heels for the little bookworm- "What?!" almost growled the thunder dragon slayer, after all he is very possessive over what is his... and Levy Mc Garden is his now- They even have bets going in the guild about who would confess first, when their first date will be, their marriage date as well as how many kids they'll have!

-What?!- this time Laxus DID growl, a growl from deep down his lungs full of hater and rage.

-Gajeel even almost beat the crap of Freed cause he and Levy were chatting about a new book they both read, if that cute bookworm haven't stopped him Freed might be now under the earth.

Neither one of the three noticed the murderer look and aura of Laxus as they told him about all the shows that Gajeel made thanks to his possessive strike. However, when the table was crushed by a thunder they cursed under their breaths as they noticed what they have just done... "The demon is out" the three thought fearfully as they watched Laxus stand up and exit the bar.

While Raijinshuu team were thinking a way of stopping his lieder from committing murdering, Levy and Lucy were happily shopping new clothes for the blue haired woman.

-I still can't believe that Laxus and you are dating!- exclaimed Heartfila as she showed her friend a night white roses lace long sleeve dress that didn't even reach her mid thigh- This would look incredible with those high-heels we bought in the last boutique we where. There's no was that Laxus wouldn't want to fuck you while you are wearing this outfit- Lucy smirked raising an eyebrow at the blushing face of her friend.

-Lu-chan! - Levy complained, ever since she told her best friend what happened that morning she haven't stopped teasing her any moment-Moo! We just started to date, there is no way I would get laid in just a short time- Mc Garden told her friend however, she took the white dress to the changing rooms and put it on- What do you thing?- the solid script Mage asked the stellar one, once she had finished changing.

-Levy...- Lucy gasped looking at her friend- Laxus is right this kind of style of clothes suits you... a lot. You look breathtaking!- she exclaimed hugging her friend- I'm so happy for you!- the blonde mage was in the border of tears after all her best friend, who she considers as a sister, was in a happy relationship.

-Come on Lu-chan I am just beginning a relationship, I'm not getting married!- Levy told her friend blushing at the mention of marriage "Laxus and I as husband and wife... Stop it brain! We just started dating!" Levy scolded herself for letting her mind go wild- Let's just pay for the clothes and get out of here, I'm hungry- huffed the Mc Garden before changing into her old clothes and going to pay for the new ones.

-So... how does Laxus kiss?! Did you both only have a make out session?! - Lucy asked Levy once they had sat down and ordered their pizza. The petite mage was happy for having a stellar mage as best friend, cause Lucy summoned Virgo who took all their bags to Levy's room in Fairy Heels- I want to know everything!

-Well...- started shyly the solid script mage while playing with her hands under the table- He kisses fantastic! It was hot, wild, rough, passionate and full of love- she began to tell her friend excitedly- My heart was beating in my ears, my mind was foggy for all the desire I was feeling, I felt as if I was melting against him and everywhere he touched me burnt as the same sun... It was... It was... It was perfect!- finished sighing Mc Garden with a huge smile and sparking eyes, "Wow!... She truly is in love with him" thought the Heartfilia with a sweet smile while hearing her friend telling her everything she felt thanks to the thunder dragon slayer.

The time flew by and before any of the two member of the couple knew it, it was already ten p.m. Both crews met in front of the guild- I thought you stayed in the guild- Laxus told his woman after kissing her. Meanwhile, the other four were enjoying the show.

-Na, I went shopping with Lu-chan. After all me new boyfriend prefers this kind of style on me than my normal one- Levy answered hugging him by the arm, she discovered that she liked doing that a lot. Also, it wasn't as if the thunder mage was doing something to stop her.

He only smirked down to his girlfriend, happy to know that his opinion was important to her, and slammed open the doors of the guild- Mina! Levy and i are dating!- Laxus announced loudly, making everyone to stop what they were doing in the track.

As soon as all Fairy Tail saw what was happening in front of the, there were a lot of reactions: some cried cause they lost their chance of love ( Jet, Droy and Laxus's fan club), some groaned frustrated handing Cana and Mira their betting money, some cheered happily (Mira and Cana) and others choked with what they were eating or drinking (almost all the guild).

After all they were the last expected couple to be formed...

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	5. 5 Ch: Laxus's misunderstanding

It had passed already a week since the new couple of Fairy Tail started dating, a week that in Levy's opinion were... just perfect! Laxus picked her up from Fairy Heels and walked her to the guild to then stay all day together on his team's table or on the bar. She got to know him way better than before and was able to see him relaxed with his friends. Also, he got to know her teasing side whenever she was with her friends.

As long as it goes for how were the rest were taking their sudden relationship, there were a lot of different reactions. Jet as well as Droy kept on moping around all the time until Laki came to console the plant mage. And the speed mage's ex-girlfriend came back for him to ask his forgiveness also for a second chance. Now there were two new couples around the team... and two less suitors for Levy, for Laxus's good luck. Master was asking all the time when was he going to have grand grand-children as well as Mira demands a marriage date. Causing Levy to always blush while Laxus was trying to resist the impulse of telling his grand-father and Mirajane that soon cause he couldn't wait anymore from not knowing how it feels to be inside her, as both imagine a married live together with kids. Lucy, Evergreen and Levy got to know each other better and now they were inseparable... BFF that's what they turned into. The mages who shipped GaLe and made bets about a future for them were taking a lot of missions to recover all they money they lost. That's why Fairy Tail was almost empty that week, only causing Laxus's rage to increase "Why did everybody think that MY WOMAN and that metal bastard would have ended together?!" the thunder mage was asking himself all the time that someone touched that theme.

While the fan club of the thunder dragon slayer weren't taking it good... they once ambushed her while she was taking a walk with Lucy and Laxus was out in a mission with his team:

_-Hey! What's wrong with you girls?!- Heartfilia barked as she and her friend were thrown into a dark alley by, the ones they thought as, nakama. They were like fifty woman mages in that small alley, not counting the stellar and script mage._

_-Shut up Blondie!- the one in the front growled, she seemed to be the lieder. She was tall, slim, had big breasts, long caramel hair and green eyes- Our issues are with the little library rat you have next to you, so if you don't want to get hurt get the hell out of here!_

_-I'm not getting out of here!- Lucy stood up firm and proud, disgusted at the idea of leaving her best friend behind to save her ass... or that other girls thought she would._

_-What did i do to all of you to make you hate me so much?- Levy asked sadly... cause she couldn't stand people hating her for something she had done wrong._

_-You stole Laxus from us!- accused the lieder, receiving a lot of approving cries from the rest._

_Both friends blinked their eyes a few times to then break out into giggles- You are doing all this for jealousy?!- exclaimed the blue haired woman, wiping away her tears from laughing so much._

_-That's pathetic!- commented the stellar mage, imitating the action of her friend._

_-You'll both look pathetic once we finish with you!- threatened the lieder- We'll hurt you so much that not even your mother will recognize you- all of the thunder dragon slayer's fan club's members began to activate their magic- I don't even know what Laxus-sama saw in an ugly and plain bitch as you!_

_The last comment was what they needed to get into Levy's bad side, at that moment the petite mage was happy and grateful at Gajeel for training her all the mornings since Tenrou Island. Both the stellar and script mage finished them in twenty minutes... however, they didn't notice one that was hidden in the shadows. That mage ambushed the blue haired woman from behind hurting her badly, so bad that she was bleeding- Levy!- Lucy sorrow cry was heard by all the __neighborhood._

_Luckily for her Laxus and his team were just coming back from their mission- That's Lu-chan's voice!- exclaimed Evergreen worried for her BFFs._

_But she would never be as scared as the thunder mage was at that moment, his woman was hurt or worse... dead. Only the possibility dreads him, so when he smelt her blood he turned himself into a thunder and followed it as fast as he could. To only find a Lucy clinging into a bleeding Levy while she was crying and fifty-one women knocked out on a dark alley. He was so shocked that he forgot how to breath, those were the members of his fans club. His woman go hurt because of him: sadness, frustration, rage and desperation were his only feelings at the moment._

_-Laxus!- exclaimed Heartfilia relived- They attacked us, we fought back but they had one, we didn't see, hidden in the shadows- she began to tell him "Pathetic! Not even playing fair!" the thunder mage exclaimed in his head- Please take her to the guild, she need help!_

_Laxus didn't need to be told a second time and carried his woman princess style towards Fairy Tail.__Levy was healed and spent a long time trying to convince her boyfriend that he wasn't the one to blame. Meanwhile Master exiled all the girls from his guild._

So returning the last though "Yeah, a perfect week!" exclaimed in her head Levy while spinning around with a huge smile- Gihi! It looks as someone is in a very good mood- a gruffly voice commented behind the solid script.

-Gajeel! You are back!- the blue haired woman shouted excitedly while running to hug his best male friend- I missed you big bro!- she whispered in his ear.

Gajeel on his side was smiling, he also missed the one he considers like a little sis, but when he tightened the hug he grimed as Levy winced in pain. As well as when he sniffed Sparky's smell all over her, his rage duplicated imagining all the perverted things that bastard could have done to his little sis- I think that you've got a lot of explaining to do Shrimp- stated the iron dragon slayer with a stern gaze as he putted her down.

Meanwhile Laxus was having a nice walk with his team... plus Lucy who was eagerly talking with Evergreen- I'm happy for Ever, it's been a while since she had a female friend- commented Freed- I was getting worried...

-Yeah, me too- accorded Bickslow. However, his gaze wasn't in his female team fellow but on the blonde mage's body. Laxus noticed this but when he was about to laugh at his friend, he stopped frozen in his track-What's wrong Laxus-sama?- Bickslow followed his lieder's gaze and cursed under his breath.

At the balcony of a cafe there were Levy, Lily and Gajeel talking and laughing happily. The thunder mage had never seen the iron dragon slayer act so carefree, "He truly is head over heels for MY woman!" growled in his mind Laxus while being held by his friends so he wouldn't commit murderer- Gihi! Yeah Fire Head is an idiot... but really! You and i?!- exclaimed the iron mage catching the attention of the other five Fairy Tail mages- That's impossible!

Levy giggled along with Lily-Yes, i know- she concurred. Aware, as much as his big brother and partner, of the presence of her friends- I mean, dating the guy consider as a big brother would be weird- she shook her head shivering from the thought.

Gajeel shivered as well before chuckling- Yes, i know what you mean- he said, sipping his own drink- Fucking your own little sister would be disgusting.

"Big brother?! Little sister?!" exclaimed in their minds, without believing their ears, the mages that were overhearing their sibling conversation.

"Tch! It looks like misunderstood everything" admitted annoyed, Laxus, in his head as he made his way back to the guild with a small smile. After all, he believes HIS girlfriend. After blinking a few times the rest of his crew followed him.

-I have to admit that he isn't such a bastard- grunted the iron dragon slayer- But if he touches you before marriage i'll rip his heart!- threatened, only receiving an amused shake of head from Lily and giggles from Levy.

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	6. 6 Ch: First Date

-You still haven't had your first date?!- exclaimed Lucy, gaining the attention of all the guild- You both have been dating for a month already!

Suddenly the doors were slammed opened letting pass Laxus and the Raijinshuu team- Why are you all so damn quiet?!- grunted/asked the thunder mage confused. After all Fairy Tail was well known for their noisy behavior. As soon as the words left his mouth Mirajane and Gajeel were in front of him, each one with a deadly glare that scared even to someone as strong as him. However, he didn't show it- What the hell is wrong with you people?!

-I'll tell you what's wrong!- barked the iron dragon slayer, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt- I warned you to treat my little sis as the princess she deserves to be but you don't even take her out on a date!- growled with pure hatter Gajeel.

-That's no way of treating a woman specially your girlfriend!- shouted Mira, she won't let something like this pass. She wasn't Fairy Tail's matchmaker for nothing.

On the other hand, the thunder dragon slayer was stunned by what he was hearing. He didn't even noticed that they haven't gone out on their first date yet. He had been having such a great time with his first relationship (Because before Levy he only used to get laid and nothing more) and hot make out sessions that he had forgotten to take the petite solid script mage in a date. "Fuck!" he thought annoyed at himself for forgetting something so important. So he turned himself into a lightening and grabbed his girlfriend, so they could have a private talk.

-I'm so... so... sorry!- blurted out Laxus, once they were in Mangolia's park, far from any curious eyes and ears, he still haven't got accustomed to ask for forgiveness- I was having such a good time with you that i forgot to ask you out on a date.

-It's ok Laxus- told him the blue haired woman, happy to know that she has the same effect on him as he has on her- I also had been having a very good time with you.

The thunder mage smirked and leaned down for a kiss- Then i shall do thing right this time- he said once the kiss was broken- Levy Mc Garden my dear girlfriend will you make me the honor of going out on a date with me?

-I would love to- answered the solid script mage, after giggling at the way her boyfriend was talking. It was a game they had grown to like this last month, it all happened when the thunder mage was caught reading a few pages of the book that Mc Garden was reading at the time. It was about a romance story spaced in the old ages, since then the thunder dragon slayer had been talking like that age whenever he wanted to ask his girlfriend.

-Be ready at nine a.m, i'll pick you up at Fairy Heels- told her Laxus before leaving her at the guild's door and walking away, to Mavis know where.

- Levy are you ok?!- asked worriedly her best friend as soon as this entered Fairy Tail.

-What happened?!- demanded/asked Mira with one of her scary smiled. However, Levy didn't have time to shiver of fear cause she was to damn worried about what was she going to wear for tomorrow.

_The next morning at nine a.m_

__The blue haired mage was waiting, patiently, for her boyfriend at Fairy Heel's doors. She was wearing a strapless green top, white short that barley cover her ass, green platforms and a white hat with a green bun. That choice of outfit was decided after a lot of hours from searching in her closet as well as changing in front of all her friends. Mc Garden only hoped that the thunder mage would approve it.

-Wow!- a gasp brought her back from her thoughts- You look... hot, sexy, gorgeous, breathtaking... words can not descrive your beauty- Laxus praised not being able to stop himself from eating his girlfriend with his eyes.

Meanwhile, Levy was blushing and found it difficult to breath. Just with a few words and that look he was able to turn her on in so many ways. As well as the way he was dressing wasn't helping the Mc Garden's condition at all. He was wearing a pair of marine blue trousers, a black shirt that marked his muscles so much that it seemed to be a second skin for him and a pair of black dressing shoes.

-Y you do don't lo look bad you yourself- stuttered Levy unable to stop staring into his deep and handsome blue-green eyes. She had never seen such precious gems as those. She could have stay staring at them forever and never get bored.

Laxus chuckled at how nervous his girlfriend was and extend an arm for her to hug, as always she did it. They walked happily in a pleasant silence, just enjoying the pretense of the other, until they reached a lake. The place was surrounded by flowers and trees, more specifically sakura trees... Levy's favorites. The lake's water was crystal clear with a greenish shade.

-Laxus this place is... beautifully- the solid script mage was in aw at the place they were at- How did you find it?- she asked spinning around, so she would be facing him. At that moment she noticed the picnic, under a sakura tree, that was in front of a sitting thunder dragon slayer.

Laxus patted his lap, Levy obeyed sitting there, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and burring his face in her neck. He inhaled her delicious smell before answering her question- Yesterday, i went looking for the perfect place where we could have a breakfast picnic. I recalled that sakura's tree were your favorites so i just sniffed around until my nose perked their scent- he simply said but he had been looking around for at least six hours until he got with that lake. However, her smile and the 'thank you' make out session that came later were worth it.

After chatting, laughing, eating, teasing, and kissing the couple left the place to continue with their date- Where are we going now?- asked the petite mage. It was already eleven in the morning, they still have an entire day full of fun and surprises for the blue haired woman.

-You'll know when he get there- just murmured, in her ear, her boyfriend- Here we are!- announced Laxus, when they finally stopped walking.

-This is...- gasped the solid script mage, with teary eyes, unable to continue the phrase.

-The annual book convention- completed her boyfriend for her with a proud smirk- This year's is held in Mangolia- he told her handing the man in the front door two tickets.

-It's almost impossible to find available tickets to buy!- exclaimed shocked the little Mc Garden as the thunder dragon slayer dragged her inside- How did you get them?!

-They were part of my reward in my last S-class mission- answered Dreyar with a smirk- Did you like the surprise?

-Like it?!- exclaimed, once more, Levy Mc Garden not getting out of her shock- I had been trying to buy a ticket for seven years!

-So i'll take it like a yes- said Laxus with a cocky smile, loving to hear the giggles of her girlfriend that followed his comment.

-What should i buy?- murmured to herself Levy as her sight wandered in all the book that were being showed.

-Take everything you want, i'll be paying today- told her the thunder dragon slayer- And before you say that you can not ask me something like that, i'll let you know that my last S-class mission also payed me quiet well so i can afford it.

-You are the best Laxus!- the solid script mage shouted, throwing herself towards his arms while giving him the most passionate kiss they ever had (People even stopped around them to enjoy the show and take pictures)- I love you!- confessed Mc Garden with a huge smile.

Laxus was stunned at what his girlfriend said, yeah they had been dating for a month but none of them had said those three words... until now- I love you too, Levy- the thunder mage told her kissing her once more.

-Sorry for taking so much time- apologized the blue haired had stayed in the convention until it closed... which meant until eight p.m- I know you must have gotten bored between so many books- continued the petite mage.

However, Laxus didn't get bored at all. It was the complete opposite he had a great time. Hearing all the thing that her intelligent as hell girlfriend knew, listening to her laughter, seeing her smile and watching her happy by all the things he bought for her. She even didn't spend as much money as he would have imagined her to. The only thing that he didn't like at all were all those boys that kept on staring at her ass or tried to flirt with her. Of course, being so innocent as she was she haven't noticed it at all... neither all the thunders that were thrown inside the building.

-Don't sweat it Lev- Laxus told her kissing her forehead- I had fun.

-Really?!- asked in a childish way the solid script mage, making him laugh. When the thunder dragon slayer nodded his head Levy cheered happily, causing him to laugh once again- Lev, eh?- the blue haired woman muttered hugging her boyfriend's arm- I like it- she murmured with a small smile, an ware of the same smile placed in Laxus's lips.

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	7. 7 Ch: Dragon's full moon

They were walking silently towards their favorite restaurant in silence. However, this silence wasn't pleasant as always... this was weird and uncomfortable. Laxus was thinking that he had done something wrong, because being such a dick he was he always was the one to blame of their fights. But this time the guilty one were Levy's insecurities.

It all happened a few days ago when the solid script mage was happily chatting with her BFFs, Cana and Mira:

_-And then Laxus electrocuted that man that was eyeing Levy's butt!- told Lucy to her friends Cana and Mira between giggles. _

_-Not only that!- started Evergreen- He almost punches Freed cause he got to close to our little bookworm here, and made her blush with a praise!_

_All the girls on the table began to laugh their asses off, in exception of Levy who was blushing to much to do something else- Moo! Mina stop it!- she pleaded. _

_Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Gajeel, Natsu, Elfman and Grey were all in only men night's out- Come on Levy don't be shy!- teased Cana- He had been acting more and more possessive over you lately, it could only mean one thing... you both are having sex whenever you are alone!- the four female mages broke into giggles once more._

_-What's wrong Levy?- asked a bit worried Evergreen._

_-We haven't- the solid script mage murmured only loud enough for them to listen._

_-You haven't what?- asked Mira gently but at the same time curious, after all she was Fairy Tail's matchmaker._

_-We haven't had sex yet...- the poor little bookworm had her face in a shade of red that would have put Erza's hair in shame._

_All on the table gaped at the petite mage- Nothing at all?- asked hopefully to be wrong the stellar mage, she had been dating Bickslow for only three months and they had already have sex. She couldn't believe that her friend, who have been dating for a year already, didn't._

_When Levy shook her head in a negative answer all her friends threw themselves over her in concern-Why?!- exclaimed Cana- I wouldn't a man like Laxus get out of bed if i had him as my couple!_

_-I... i... i just don't feel ready!- whined the Mc Garden- There were times where Laxus tried to take things to the other level but i always stopped him... what if he gets disappointed of me? I'm not as developed as all of you! Or what if my abilities in bed, which are none at all, bored him? Will he leave me as soon as we had finished?...- she couldn't continue confessing all her worries cause out of the blue she was slapped across her face._

_-Do you really think that Laxus-sama would ever do something like that?!- yelled Evergreen furious at her BFF- She loves you as he had never loved anyone! You changed him so much... he is even willing to wait for you. If he only was with you for an easy fuck he wouldn't have waited for you an entire year!_

_Levy was stunned at her friends declaration but couldn't let herself go from her insecurities... she just couldn't. That lead her to __evade her boyfriend for next days as much as she could and when they were together to act strangely._

_That worried the thunder mage a lot so he arranged to have dinner with her at friday's night, leaving before she could even protest. He needed answers and he was going to have them, one way or another._

So that's how they got into this mess of misunderstandings- Here we are- murmured Laxus opening the door for his girlfriend who entered gazing the floor, muttering a small 'thank you'.

-Dreyar! Mc Garden! Welcome back to my humble restaurant!- Ichigo, the owner of the restaurant, grated them. The three had grew close since the couple always has dinner there at least once a week, so Ichigo always has a table for two reserved for them. Specially one in a dark corner so they could make out as much as they want without disturbing the other costumers- Same table?- she teased with a perverted smile.

Even though the restaurant was decorated as if it was a cabbage in the forest with sweet flowers and a familiar atmosphere, Ichigo was far from sweet... you could say that she was the biggest pervert that Laxus knew. And he knew Bicklsow, so you could imagine how was she.

-Yes, same table- the thunder dragon muttered emotionless. Worrying Ichigo, who just nodded her head and showed them their way to their table. They usually laugh at her pervert attitude and even when they had a fight they always chuckle... but this was in a way different level.

-What's wrong?!- hissed/asked/whispered Ichigo to Laxus while Levy was walking in front of them, oblivious of their comn¡berstation.

-I don't know!- huffed the thunder mage back- She had been evading me and acting strangely for the last few days!

-Tch! This is bad- muttered under her breath the owner of the restaurant.

-Tell me- concurred the dragon slayer worried that his girlfriend wanted to break up their relationship, he just couldn't imagine a life without her.

-I have a room that is always reserved for business men or women that want to discuss something but i can do an exception for both of you, so no one would bother you when you try to resolve things- Ichigo told him- Do you like the idea?

-I truly owe you one pervert woman!- exclaimed in a whisper Laxus making his friend giggle at him.

-Just work as a waiter for the next week-end and it's payed, after all women fall head over heels for you- told him ichigo.

-Deal!- accepted the thunder dragon slayer, knowing that he would regretted later... but what can you expect! He was desperate!

-Guys now that i remember all the tables are reserved- started to lie Ichigo "Wow! She is a good actress" praised in his head the thunder mage- But i have a table in a different room that is available. Please follow me- she began to walk in the other direction to only stop when they reached a double door decorated with pink roses and butterflies- Have a nice dinner- she told them opening the doors- It also sound proof- whispered in Dreyar's ear winking in a conspiratorial way.

The solid script mage was very nervous to even sit down on the table- Lev we need to talk- stated the thunder mage with a stern tone that sent shivers down the blue haired woman's spine. "Oh no! He probably want to break up with me cause he already is tired of waiting" overreacted the little bookworm, not being able to stop the tears that fell from her eyes- Shit Levy!- cursed Laxus hugging her, she was so small and fragile in his arms that he was worried to break her- What did i do wrong to make you act like this?- he asked sadly and guilty at the same time.

-What have you done?- the petite mage repeated murmuring in disbelief but Laxus didn't hear her- Nothing! You have done nothing!- exclaimed Levy, breaking the hug and laughing in frustration. Her behavior concerned the thunder mgae- You had been the perfect boyfriend! Nice, sweet, teasel, passionate, you protect me and buy me everything i want... even though i didn't ask for it. You can be the biggest jerk sometimes, making me want to chop your head off... but hey no one is perfect. You even wait patiently for me to organize the mess in my head... you are the best thing that ever happened to me- her voice was now a murmur as she sobbed. Laxus standing there still as stone hearing dumbly everything his girlfriend was confessing to him. He couldn't stop the joy he was feeling to show in a smile, "She isn't mad at me... then why is she crying?!" he asked himself worried and annoyed- You are what i ever imagined my first love and the man of my dreams be, every time that i read a romance book...

-Hey- the dragon slayer hushed wiping her tears away as he shortly pecked her lips- You should be smiling while you say those things- he told her with a sincere smile full of gentleness and love he had never showed. But what can you expect him to do... hearing those beautiful words from the love of his life was an amazing experience- Maybe blushing and stuttering... but not crying...- his eyes now were tainted a bit with sadness- What's wrong?

-It's just that i can not imagine myself living without you- Mc Garden murmured against his chest while wrapping her arms around his waist. "Me either, Lev... me either" the thunder mage thought accepting the hug a bit forcefully... cause it was that time of the year... the reason why he had been acting so possessive over her. Tonight was the dragon's full moon, he knew that spending it with her would be dangerous for her health but he needed to know what was going on in her mind- That's why i'm so afraid of what will happen when you leave me cause you had find a better woman than me- "What the fucking damn hell?!" growled/exclaimed/barked in his head Laxus- You might find someone that is more beautiful than me tall with big breasts and nice curves, that might entertain you in bed. Not someone as ugly, plain and inexperienced as me!...

-Wow! Wow, wow hold on over there Lev- cut her off her boyfriend, breaking the hug without understanding anything- What the hell are you talking about?!- he growled angry and frustrated.

-It's the truth!- she argued back.

-Is that the reason why you weren't ready to make love with me?- the thunder mage asked and got his answer when his partner gazed the floor while blushing- You thought that i would leave you as soon as i got you laid?!- this time Laxus screamed in disbelief- Do you really think so low about my love for you?!

The thunder dragon slayer grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and threw her to the couch that was there, pinning her under him- Lax...- the little bookworm's protest was muffled by her boyfriend's furious lips.

-Listen up and clearly Levy Mc Garden!- Laxus growled with a glare- For my eyes you are the most gorgeous woman in the entire world! You have the sexiest body ever! I like you small, so i can cuddle you in my arms. I'd hate you if you've got big breasts, cause they wouldn't combine at all with your body. Your skin is as soft as the clouds, lips sweet as honey, eyes as enchanting as a drug, the most beautiful hair i had ever seen and hottest ass of them all- he groped it roughly to emphasized, making her moan. This caused a slight mist to start clouding Laxus's senses- I had been fucking hoping for you to be virgin cause if you weren't i would have gone in search of the guy or guys you had you before me and killed them after chopping their dicks off their bodies!- Levy could see the hatter in Laxus's eyes as he imagined another guy touching her as he was or doing something more- And let me tell you something more!- he started again, the blue haired woman gulped hard. She was hypnotized by his eyes and words... as always- Tonight is the dragon's full moon, in this date dragons or dragon's slayers go out in search of a mate for all eternity. If they don't find one they don't get laid at all that night but if they do... they'll fuck them until they both collapse from exhaustion- his voice was deep and husky... he was almost growling- And i had find mine since thirteen months ago, but i waited patiently for her to organize the fucking mess she had in her head... however now that i know that her reasons to not let me mark her were so stupid, i won't contain myself anymore.

Even if his words said that he was going to force her, his eyes were begging for permission as they watched the deepest of Levy's soul- Hai!- she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck while crying happy tears- I'm all yours!

**Next Chapter Coming Soon**


	8. 8 Ch: A new member

-Mmm- mumbled Laxus as he began to wake up. He felt like hell, as if he had fallen asleep on a couch. When he moved so he could get out of bed he noticed three things:

One, he wasn't in his bedroom. The place seem to be a private room from a restaurant... but it was all ruined, as if a hurricane had just passed through.

Two, he had fallen asleep on a couch. As well as he was completely nude and his dick was as sore as it had never been. Laxus felt like he had been fucking a whole week non stop.

Three, Levy was sleeping deeply... and nude above him.

"What the damn fucking hell happened yesterday?!" the thunder mage growled, confused, in his head. He gazed at the beauty resting her head on his chest, then a fang mark on his girlfriend's neck caught his eye. As he recalled what date was yesterday it all was clearer for him... his gaze of confusion now was a gaze full of love and adoration, "So you finally let me mark you as my mate, Lev" he sighed happily in his head while he was caressing the bite mark that he left on her.

-Mmm- the solid script mage mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes, to meet the sunlight and those two sapphire gems that she adored so much and always achieve to take her breath away- Good morning Laxus- the petite woman murmured pecking the lips of her boyfriend lovely.

-Morning Lev- grunted the dragon slayer with a husky voice to then grab the back of her head and pulled her down for another kiss, but this one was longer and sensual. Completely opposite to the short and innocent one that Levy gave him- The best of them all!- he panted in ecstasy once they had to break apart for air. The blue haired woman giggled at his comment, happy to see that the way she acted during sex yesterday didn't bore or disappoint her dear boyfriend at all- See?- began Laxus, confusing his girlfriend by his question. Chuckling he sat up carefully, after all if he was sore thanks to last night's activities he couldn't even imagine all the pain Levy was feeling... after all she was virgin and his size didn't help at all- I had already got you laid and i'm not leaving- stated the thunder dragon slayer with a determined and serious gaze- I'll never leave your side- his voice was gentle this time, so gentle that surprised Levy... a lot!

Laxus was the kind of couple that wasn't at all lovey dovey. Yes, they show a lot of affection in public. But the thunder mage always starts it and it's more like sex with clothes than anything else, the solid script mage understood after a while that he did it so the rest could know that she was ONLY HIS... also to show how manly he was. Whenever he would complement her it was all flirty with the intention of making her blush and enjoy the effect that he has on her. This things, plus his cocky side and 'I am the best of them all, you will never find a better man than me. So you should be lucky that i chose you' attitude, sometimes makes her want to chop his head off but she knows than in a way he is right. She would never fins any better man, not because there weren't any better man out there but because for her he was the best of them all.

-And this is all the proof that you need- continued Laxus licking all the dry blood from his girlfriend's neck, causing her to shiver and him to chuckle slightly- We have to get dressed and go to Fairy Heels so we can pack all your things- Levy pushed her boyfriend a bit away so he could see her confused expression- Do you really thing that i'll let you spend any other night away from me now that i had already mated with you?- Laxus crooked an eyebrow teasingly before dragging her into another make out session.

After finally breaking apart, even though they didn't want to, they dressed and walked over to Fairy Heels. Well... Laxus dressed Levy and carried her to her apartment, the poor girl was fucked so good that she couldn't even make a step without whining from the pain. On one hand Laxus's grew grew bigger, if that was possible, but from the other hand he felt as shit from making her go through all that pain. However, she assured him that she wouldn't want it any other away which made him feel much better.

When they got all the things of Levy, ignoring the giggles and whispers of the girls, they parted towards Laxus's house. Where they unpacked everything... and had more sex.

The couple couldn't be more happy. Whenever they were in the same room, with other people, they would be kissing and hugging each other as if there was no tomorrow. And whenever they would be ALONE in the same room they would be having sex non stop. On the floor, against the wall, on the table, on the bed, on the couch, even on the second floor of the guild that only was permitted to S-class mages... they still didn't know how they haven't been caught in the act.

Two months had passed since then and it was time for the S-class test. Master Makarove was on the stage, with all the S-class mages behind him, and was announcing who were taking the test this year. Natsu, Grey, Cana, Juvia, Elfame, Freed, Levy and Gajeel were chosen. Everyone was happy for them, specially Laxus who was very proud of his petite girlfriend, in exception of a certain bookworm and a wind dragon sleyar.

-Master i can not take the test this year- said Levy standing up, gaining the attention of all the guild.

-Why is that my child?- asked, the question that was in everyone's head, Makarove.

-What's wrong Lev?- questioned worriedly Laxus as he appeared at her side as fast as a lightening- You look pale, are you sick?

-Not sick- muttered the blue haired woman while blushing and gazing the floor- I wanted to tell you this when we had gotten home but it looks like i'll have to announce it to all the guild now- she laughed nervously, only making the concern of her boyfriend grow- Today Wendy told me that...- the waiting was killing everyone- That i am two months pregnant, Laxus!- the solid script mage blurted out edgy for her boyfriend's reaction.

-You are pregnant?- the thunder mage asked slowly not believing his ears. His face was as pale as a ghost and shock was written all over it- How?

-Well... we never used protection- whispered the petite woman, embarrassed for having this kind of conversation in front of the hole guild.

Laxus blinked a few times processing everything, he had just noticed their lack of precautions. He had been so caught up in lust, passion and love that he had completely forgotten about it. As soon as his son or daughter reach a mature age he will specially have a talk with him or she about how important precaution during sex is- Gramps!- the thunder dragon slayer called out, breaking the uncomfortable silence- It seems that i won't be able to help you in this S-class test, i have to take care of my pregnant fiance- he smirked at the gasps from his guild mates and the teary surprise eyes of HIS Lev- In seven months is the answer to the question you had been asking us all the days of the last fourteen months, Gramps. And Mira the answer to your question is in a month.

-Laxus- Fairy Tail's bookworm gasped in disbelief and more tears threatened to fall as her boyfriend knelt in front of her.

-Levy Mc Garden would you make me the happiest male that had ever been born by accepting me as your husband?- Laxus asked hoping for a positive answer.

And that's what he got, that day was a day full of celebration. In the end Gajeel, Grey, Juvia and Natsu were the ones that passed the S-class test. Three weeks later Laxus and Levy got married and six months after the petite blue haired woman gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl. She was blonde and had her father's magic. However, her eyes were the same as her mother as well as the smile. The thunder dragon slayer and solid script mage couldn't believe how much happiness she brought them, so that's how they named her Alai which means happiness. Laxus chose Evergreen to be her god-mother and Levy chose Gajeel to be her god-father, both mages received the title with pride and joy. Master Makrove gave a big party for all the city to celebrate the birth of his grand grand daughter. One year later Levy took the S-class test, and thanks to the help of her big brother and husband, she passed it. As well as Lucy, Cana, Elfame and Freed.

Now Alai had two S-class parents that were madly in love and married... what else can she expect for?

**No More Chapters Coming... THE END**


End file.
